Powerless
by Lexvan
Summary: Sequel to Hooking Up. After all the dangers she has faced. After all the evil beings she helped fight and defeat. And even with all the powers she has, there are still times that a Guardian can be... Powerless.
1. Enter Leon And Billy

_**Powerless**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two. The only characters I own are Angelo Vanders, John Vanders, Joe Vanders, Leon Hale, and Billy Jones. They're my OC's. I also don't own McDonald's.**

**This story is the sequel to my _"Hooking Up"_ story which is based off the events of _StaffOfMoonlite's "Muddy Adventures"_ story. If you haven't read them yet, then I suggest you do before you go any futher with this story.**

**And now, on with the story!**

**_After all the dangers she has faced. After all the evil beings she helped fight and defeat. And even with all the powers she has, there are still times that a Guardian can be... Powerless._**

**_Chapter 1:_**

_Cornelia's POV_

How the heck did I end up in my boyfriend's bed? That's a question I never thought I'd be asking myself. We've been together for a year. And we haven't had sex. But here I am, lying in his bed with him and my little sister. Now let me explain how this all happened, before you go and jump the gun people. It all started about two months ago, when my parents had to leave town to go overseas to take cae of some kind of family business.

_Flashback, two months ago..._

_Normal POV_

"So your parents are leaving town, for two months, to take care of some family business?", Angelo asked his girlfriend as they were having Lunch in McDonald's along with Cornelia's little sister, Lillian.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said after eating a fry. "My Great Uncle Tim past away and my mom and dad have been named in the will. Only problem is, they have to go to Europe to get whatever it is they're getting. But seeing as it's March, me and Lillian can't go."

"So, where will you and Lillian be staying?", Angelo asked.

"Well, we're not going anywhere.", Cornelia said. "My dad made arangements for my cousin, Leon to come and live with us until he and mom return."

"I take it that Leon is an adult.", Angelo said.

"Yeah.", Lillian said with a smile. "He's really fun!"

"Oh really?", Angelo questioned with grin.

"Uh-huh!", Lillian said before eating a chicken nugget. "One time, he took me and my other cousin to the amusment park!"

"Here's a picture of him.", Cornelia said as she pulled out her cell phone and brought up a picture of her cousin and showed it to Angelo.

Leon was about as tall as Cornelia's father and had blonde hair and green eyes. In the picture he was standing with Cornelia and Lillian at the beach.

"He looks nice.", Angelo said.

"He is.", Cornelia said. with a smile as she put her cell phone away. "He's a great guy. To bad he's allergic to cats. Thanks for taking Napolean in while he's here."

"No problem.", Angelo said. "I'm just glad that you're not leaving town.", he said looking at Cornelia.

"Me too.", Cornelia said with a smile that Angelo returned. "So, how does it feel to be sixteen?"

"Besides, the slammin' party I had, a week ago?", Angelo questioned. "It feels great! And I love the ride my family got me!"

"I can't wait to turn sixteen!", Lillian said before drinking some of her soda. "I can drive then."

"You'll have to get your driver's licence first, Squirt.", Cornelia said with a smirk.

"I know you can't wait to get your driver's licence.", Angelo said. "And seeing that it's March, you have about a month and a half left before you turn sixteen.", he said before drink some of his shamrock shake.

"And I'm counting the days!", Cornelia said. "Irma claims that she'll be the first to ride with me when I get my car. But that's not going to happen."

"Well, if you need any help with studying, I'm there for you.", Angelo said.

"I know.", Cornelia said giving Angelo a smile. "And thanks.", she said as her cell phone rang. "Hello? Yes, mom. Me and Lillian will be home in time for dinner. Okay, mom. Bye."

"What did mom want?", Lillian asked as Cornelia hung up the phone.

"She's just calling to check up on us and to make sure that we're back in time for dinner.", Cornelia said. "I guess with her and dad leaving in the next few days, she wants to spend as much time with us as possible."

"She's a parent.", Angelo said. "They can be like that sometimes. Just wait until it's time for you to go to college. That's when they'll really want to spend some time with you."

"And how do you know this?", Cornelia questioned with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"I have plenty of older cousins that have gone through it.", Angelo replied. "And they tell me the same thing. Some crying here, some hugs there. And a bunch of family togetherness."

"Well, that sound like something to look forward to.", Cornelia said with a grin.

"It does, doesn't it?", Angelo questioned with a laugh.

_End Flashback_

_Cornelia's POV_

That was a pretty good day. Even though I had to take Lillian with me seeing as my parents were taking care of some last minute things before they left for Europe. It was times like this I wish I could tell my parents about me being a Guardian and all the great things I did. If I did, maybe they would let me and Lillian stay home alone seeing as I could protect myself. But I learned that even with all my powers, there were still things that I was powerless to fight against. Anyway, a few days later, it was time for my parents to leave for Europe. Lillian of course cried a little saying that she was going to miss them. I was going to miss them too, but I told them without the waterworks.

_Flashback_

_Normal POV_

"Now you two behave for your cousin, Leon.", Elizabeth said as she and Harold were about to leave.

"We will.", Cornelia and Lillian said as Leon and Harold came back to the apartment.

"Well, that's everything.", Leon said.

"Thanks for the help. Leon.", Harold said.

"No problem, Uncle Harold.", Leon said as they shook hands. "Are you sure it's okay for my girlfriend to stay here?"

"Of course.", Elizabeth said with a smile. "We have an extra room for her to stay in. And I'm sure that she and the girls will get along just fine."

"Thanks, Aunt Liz.", Leon said before hugging her. "I promise to take great care of Cornelia and Lillian."

"I know you will, dear.", Elizabeth said with a smile. "Well, we're off."

After giving one last hug to their daughters, Harold and Elizabeth left to get in their taxi and headed for the airport.

"So, what do you two want to do now?", Leon asked Cornelia and Lillian.

"How about we go to the Silver Dragon.", Cornelia sugested. "I know how much you like the food there, whenever you come visit."

"You know me to well, Cornelia.", Leon said with a grin. "Now I just have to see if Billy wants to go."

"Wants to go where?"

Leon, as well as Cornelia and Lillian turned to see the one called Billy walking up to them. She was about 5'6 with blue eyes and a honey blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back. She was dressed in a pair of white pants with a blue shirt and white shoes.

"Hey, Babe.", Leon said as he and Billy shared a kiss. "I'm taking Cornelia and Lillian to the Silver Dragon Resturant and was hoping that you'd like to go."

"Sure.", Billy said with a smile. "I am a bit hungry."

"Then let's go.", Leon said as he grabbed the key to the car.

After grabbing their jackets, the four of them left the building and headed for the Silver Dragon.

_End Flashback_

_Cornelia's POV_

At first, Billy seemed like a great person. But if I knew then, what I know now about her, then I would of made sure that she wouldn't be anywhere near me or Lillian. Or even Leon! He deserves better! Much better!

**A/N: Looks like there's trouble brewing! What is it about Billy that Cornelia turns out disliking? And how bad is it? Read on to find out.**

**Oh! And by the way, yes I have had the shamrock shake. And thos bad boys are awsome! It's just the right amount of mint in them. Not to much and not to little. It's just right. It's a shame that they only serve them in March.**

**Please review.**


	2. The Real Billy & Worrying Friends

**Chapter 2:**

_Cornelia's POV_

At first things seemed to be going pretty well. Leon made sure that me and Lillian were up and ready to go to school on time. Heck! Billy even drove us to school. And man could she cook! Even Lillian took a liking to her. She went shopping with me. And she has a good eye for fashion. Even the girls took a liking to her when I introduced her to them. She even knew martial arts! She was a second degree black belt. She seemed like a pretty great person.

But that was just it.

She _SEEMED_ like a great person.

But sometimes, you can't judge a book by it's covers. It all started two weeks after my folks left. It was Friday, and Angelo had taken me out to dinner and a movie. I had a great time. But when I got home, that great time was ruined.

By Billy and her backhand.

_Flashback_

_Normal POV_

"So, I take it that you had a great time.", Angelo said as they were standing at the door to Cornelia's apartment home.

"Of course I did.", Cornelia said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Angelo's neck. "Even though it's a bit late because we went for a walk through the park."

"What can I say?", Angelo said as she wrapped his arms around Cornelia's waist. "I like spending time with you."

"And I feel the same way about you.", Cornelia said with a smile.

"Good.", Angelo said before they shared a kiss goodnight.

Once they ended their kiss. They pulled away from each other smiling knowing that it was getting late.

"Goodnight.", Angelo said.

"Goodnight.", Cornelia said as they smiled at each other.

Angelo then turned and walked away as Cornelia unlocked the door to her place and opened the door. With a happy sigh, she headed up to her bedroom to change her clothes and go to bed.

'Nothing could ruin this night.', she thought to herself as she walked into her bedroom and closed the door.

Suddenly, she felt the back of someone's hand strike her down to the floor. Shocked and confused, Cornelia looked up to see a figure standing there looking down at here. It was dark so she didn't know who it was at first. Was it a burgular trying to rob them? Or was it an enemy trying to take down the Guardians? Either way, she knew that not only was she in danger, but Lillian, Leon, and Billy as well.

"And where have you been?"

"What the...? Billy?", Cornelia questioned.

Billy then turned the lights to the room on surprising Cornelia. But what really surprised Cornelia the most was the look in Billy's eyes. It was a cold look that sent a chill down her spine. If looks could kill, then Cornelia would be taking the big dirt nap right now.

"I asked you a question.", Billy said in a cold tone of voice as she grabbed Cornelia and yanked her up into a standing position glaring at her. "Where have you been?"

"I... I... was out on a date, with Angelo.", Cornelia said.

"You do realiese that it's almost midnight!", Billy said as she push Cornelia against the door making her hit the back of her head hard. "You think you can just walk in and out of here when you please?"

"N-N-No.", Cornelia said. "It's just that me and Angelo took a walk through the park."

"Well, good for you.", Billy said. "I'm glad that you had a good time with your boyfriend.", she said before giving Cornelia another backhand to the face. "You pampered little brat!"

Cornelia didn't know what to think at the moment. Here she was face to face with her cousin's girlfriend who she thought was a good person! But right now, she was a totally different person!

"You walk around here thinking you're something speacial.", Billy said. "Like the world revolves around you."

"No I don't!", Cornelia said.

"Did I say you could talk?", Billy questioned as she grabbed Cornelia's shoulder and squeezed hard making Cornelia wince in pain as she felt the pain shot through her. "You're just like those spoiled little rich girls I went to school with. Always with a cute guy and looking down at me like I was nothing!"

"You're hurting me!", Cornelia said as she tried to get free of Billy's grip. "Let me go!"

"Make me, rich girl!", Billy said as he tightened the grip.

'Boy would I like to.', Cornelia thought to herself wishing she could use her powers on Billy, but couldn't for she knew that if she did, she'd be exposing her and her friends.

Taking a chance, Cornelia tried to hit Billy only for her to catch her fist with her free hand.

"Well, well, well.", Billy said with a smirk. "Looks like rich girl has some fight in her.", she said before he punched Cornelia in the stomach.

Cornelia then dropped to her knees coughing while holding her stomach. Seeing this put a smile on Billy's face as she stood above Cornelia.

"Let this be a lesson, Cornelia.", Billy said with a smirk. "Don't cross me. You'll be sorry the next time you do."

Billy was about to leave the room when she stopped and turned back to Cornelia.

"And by the way, in case if you were wondering why Leon hasn't come running, you should know that he's a heavy sleeper.", Billy said with a smirk. "And if you even think about telling him or anybody about what happened, I'll just simply one up you and say that it was Leon who beat you. And trust me when I say that I can be very, very convincing.", she said scaring Cornelia. "Goodnight, rich girl."

Billy then left the room and closed the door, leaving Cornelia alone in her room. Gathering her strenght, Cornelia got to her feet and changed into her night gown and got into bed. Her shoulder hurt. Her face hurt. And her stomach hurt. But what could she do? If she went to her friends about this, Billy would just lie and say that it was Leon who did it. And that was a risk she couldn't take.

'This can't be happening.', Cornelia thought to herself as she began to cry. 'It just can't!'

_End Flashback_

_Cornelia's POV_

But it was. I tried to avoid Billy as best I could, but let's be honest. It's hard to do that when she's living in the same place as you. Every other night, for the next three weeks she'd attack me. Sometimes, if no one else was home, she come at me during the day! So when Spring Break rolled around, in April, I wasn't safe during the day or night! I wanted to use my powers on her so badly, but I knew that even if I had Irma wipe her memory clean of me using my powers, it wouldn't stop Billy from attacking my the next day or night. So, I was stuck. And she was no fool! She knew where to hit me so no one would see the bruises cause they were under my clothes. That and most of the bruises were hardly visable. I don't know who taught her martial arts, but she knew how to hurt someone without leaving hardly a mark! I wanted to fight back with what fighting skills I had. And I did! But she was just to good of a fighter. I wanted to tell someone. Anyone! But the fear of Billy lying and saying that it was Leon doing the beatings scared me big time. Cause all she had to do was find a way to give herself some bruises on herself to make it look like she was beaten by Leon. And then there were the girls. They knew something was up by the way I was actting. But what could I do? And then there was Angelo.

_Flashback_

_Normal POV_

"Hey, Baby.", Angelo says to Cornelia as he walked up to her from behind and hugs her from behind.

"Hey.", Cornelia said with a smile before she winces in pain a bit from the pain in her arms as Angelo hugs her.

Angelo notices this and pulls away from her wondering what was wrong with her.

"You okay, Cornelia?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said as she put some of her books in her locker. "I just fell hard a few times doing some ice skating at the rink."

"Is there something wrong, Cornelia?", Angelo asked.

"N-No.", Cornelia said. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause you've been actting real funny for the past few weeks.", Will said walking up to them with the other girls and Matt. "We hardly see you after school. You either head straight home or to your job at the clothing store."

"Is something wrong at home?", Hay Lin asked as she gently placed a hand on Cornelia's shoulder.

"Everythinng is fine.", Cornelia said as she closed her locker door and turned to her friends. "I'm just a little stressed. That's all."

Suddenly, the school bell rang signaling the end of school.

"I have to get to work.", Cornelia said. "Leon's giving me a ride to work. I'll see you guys later.", she said before she gave Angelo a kiss that he returned. "See you later."

"See ya.", Angelo said as he watched Cornelia walk off.

"Is it me or is she hiding something?", Irma questioned.

"Oh, she's hiding something.", Will said. "What it is, I don't know."

'And somehow, she's able to block me from trying to read her thoughts.', Taranee said to the girls telepathiclly.

'Now I know something is up.', Will said.

"I think I may have something.", Hay Lin said.

"What is it, Hay Lin?", Angelo asked.

"Well, at first I thought I was seeing things, but I think I saw a bruise on Cornelia's arm when the sleeve of her shirt went up a bit.", Hay Lin said getting a gasp from the girls.

"You don't think her cousin is beating on her?", Taranee questioned.

"I don't know.", Will said. "For all we know that bruise could of came from something else."

"Maybe.", Angelo said.

"I say we go tell my dad.", Irma said.

"But, we can't do anything unless Cornelia comes to us about it, or we catch Leon hitting her or Lillian.", Angelo said. "That's how the law works."

"Then I say we confront Corny about it.", Matt said.

"Good luck with that.", Will said as they walked out of the school. "We all know how stubborn she can be."

"Well, let's hope that if there is something going on, she'll come to us or go to the police.", Angelo said before checking his watch. "I have to go to work. See ya'll later.", he said as he headed for his car to go to his job.

"Later.", Will said as she, Matt and the other girls headed for the Silver Dragon.

"Here's some food for thought.", Irma said as the five of them were walking down the sidewalk. "If Leon is beating on Cornelia, why doesn't she just use her powers and send him flying?"

"Cause if she did, then she'd be exposing her powers to him.", Taranee said.

"All she'd have to do is call us and I'd just use my powers and make him forget about what happened.", Irma replied.

"And what about the next time he beats on her?", Matt questioned. "You can't be there everytime to wipe his memory clean of Cornelia using her powers on him."

"And you're not strong enough to make him stop beating on Cornelia all together.", Hay Lin said.

"So, we just wait until he puts her in the hospital?", Irma questioned.

"No we don't.", Will said. "We can't keep an eye on Cornelia, but we know someone that can."

"Who?", Hay Lin questioned as they neared the Silver Dragon.

"Our favorite little dormouse.", Will said with a smirk.

"Huggles?", Matt questioned.

"Yeah.", Will said. "With his Regent powers, we can have Huggles sneak up the side of the apartment building, Cornelia lives in, and keep an eye on things for us."

"And if he sees anything, he can come tell us.", Taranee figured. "Well, he can tell Napoleon telepathiclly who can then tell Matt telepathiclly seeing as he's staying over Angelo's place."

"Then we'll confront Cornelia about it?", Matt said.

"That's the idea.", Will said. "So, can you get Huggles to do it?", sha asked her boyfriend.

"Sure.", Matt said. "I mean, he'll also be watching out for Lillian as well. And as her Regent, he'll be doing his duty at watching out for her."

"Then it's settled.", Will said as they entered the Silver Dragon. "Huggles spies on Cornelia for us and if there is something going on there, we'll help Cornelia the best we can."

With that plan in motion, the girls and Matt sat at a booth and order something to eat. Each hoping that Cornelia would be okay. As for Angelo, he to was worrying about Cornelia as he was driving to his job.

_Angelo POV_

I don't know what's going on, but I wish Cornelia would come to me about it. Or at least one of the girls. I know there's something going on at her home. I just don't know what. If Leon is beating on her, then she has to come forward about it. He could be beating on Billy, too. Or even Lillian! But I can't just go and accuse Leon of beating on any of them without proof. Dear Lord, please watch over them and help Cornelia see that she can turn to any of us for help if she needs it.

_Normal POV_

As for Cornelia, she was lost in her own thoguhts as well.

_Cornelia POV_

I knew that sooner or later the others would catch on and think something was up! But if I say anything, Billy will just go and say that Leon was the one beating on me. And seeing as she's an adult, it'll be her word agaisnt mine! I wish there was some way out of this!

_Normal POV_

"You okay, Cornelia?", Leon asked his cousin as he was driving her to work.

"Y-Y-Yeah.", Cornelia said with a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you've been actting real strange these last few weeks.", Leon said as he turned a corner. "I know you miss your parents. If it were me, I'd be feeling the same way too. So, if you need to talk about anything, me and Billy are here for you.", he said as he pulled up to the mall.

"Thanks, Leon.", Cornelia said as she kissed Leon on the cheek. "That means a lot."

"Not problem, Cornelia.", Leon said with a warm smile.

'But I can't take the chance of Billy setting you up.', Cornelia thought to herself as she got out of the car.

"Don't worry about picking me up.", Cornelia said. "Angelo said that he'll pick me up and bring me home.", she said giving her cousin a smile.

"Okay.", Leon said. "See you tonight."

"See ya.", Cornelia said before she headed inside the mall to her job.

'I don't know how long I can take having Billy around.', Cornelia thought to herself as she walked through the mall to her job. 'Well at least my parent will be back in two weeks. Things will be back to normal then.', she thought as she entered her job.

_End Flashback_

_Cornelia's POV_

To bad things didn't work out that way.

**A/N: Well, Cornelia's friends have a plan to find out what's going on with Cornelia. To bad they, like Angelo, have to wrong idea about who's doing what. Let's hope they find out the true before it's to late.**

**Please review.**


	3. Crossing The Line & A Choice Is Made

**Chapter 3:**

_Normal POV_

Later that evening, Cornelia was done her shift and Angelo picked her up and treated her to dinner before he drove her home. They enjoyed their dinner talking about things at school and stuff. Once they were finished with their meal, Angelo drove Cornelia home. And it was here when he decided to try and find out what was going on.

"So, how was work?", Angelo asked as he turned a corner.

"It was okay.", Cornelia said. "Ms. Vandom came in looking for a dress with Will. It was kind of funny seeing them compare dresses.", she said with a grin.

"Cornelia? I have to ask this.", Angelo said. "Is there something going on at home?"

Cornelia's grip on her purse tightned after hearing this question. Part of her wanted to tell him everything, yet part fo her knew that if she did, he'd want to go to the police. And if that happened, Billy would just lie and say it was Leon who did it. And that was a risk she couldn't take.

"Everything is fine.", Cornelia said with a smile hoping Angelo would believe her.

"Okay.", Angelo said with a smile. "I was just wondering cause of the way you've been acting the last few weeks."

'She's lying.', Angelo thought to himself as he looked at her. 'Something is going on!'

"I'm just a bit stressed from school, work, and ice skating practice.", Cornelia said with a smile. "I just need to get more sleep."

"Well, be sure to get some tonight.", Angelo said as he pulled up to the apartment building where she lived. "And here we are."

"Thanks for the ride home.", Cornelia said as she leaned over and kissed Angelo.

"It was my pleasure, Me Lady.", Angelo said with a wink, making Cornelia smile before getting out of the car. "Goodnight, Cornelia."

"Goodnight, Angelo.", Cornelia said smiling before watching Angelo drive off.

'I'm sorry, Angelo.', Cornelia thought to herself as she headed inside the building. 'I wish I could tell you everything. But there's to much at stake.'

Once in the apartment, Cornelia went straight to her room and hoped that Billy would leave her alone for the night.

No such luck.

Later that evening, Cornelia, Lillian, Leon, and Billy were playing a board game that Leon bought. At first things were okay as Lillian was talking about her day at school. But then...

"So, Cornelia. I got a phone call from one of your teachers.", Leon said. "She tells me that you've fallen asleep in her class a few times. As well as a few other classes."

"Y-Y-Yeah.", Cornelia said nervously. "Well, I've been having trouble sleeping lately. You know, with school work, my job, and ice skating practice.", she explained while looking at Billy out of the corner of her eye who was giving her a look that said 'watch what you say'.

"Well, maybe you should cut back on the ice skating.", Leon suggested. "You're a great skater, Cornelia. No need to over do it with the training."

"I guess you're right.", Cornelia said with a small smile wanting to tell Leon the truth.

"What about that boyfriend of yours.", Billy questioned. "What was his name again? Angelo something or other."

"His name is Angelo Vanders.", Lillian said while rolling the dice to the board game. "He's really nice."

"That's it.", Billy said. "I think you've been spending to much time with him when you should be more focused on your studies. I mean you came home late one night because you were out on a date with him. Am I right?"

'Why you little...', Cornelia thought to herself.

"Is this true Cornelia?", Leon asked.

"Well, yeah.", Cornelia said. "But, it only happened a few times."

"A few times is a few to many.", Leon said. "Billy's right. I think that you should cut your dates with Angelo down to just the Fridays and Saturdays."

"But...", Cornelia said about to disagree.

"No buts, Cornelia.", Leon said. "You parents left you in my care while they're away. And I'm not about to let them down. So, no dates on the weekdays. Okay?"

"Okay.", Cornelia said knowing that she wasn't going to win against her cousin.

'At least I only have to put up with Billy for another two weeks.', Cornelia thought to herself.

"Speaking of your parents, they called today.", Leon said. "It seems that they're going to be staying in Europe a bit longer. Some of our family are whining about the things that were left to them by Great Uncle Tim. So it'll be a few more weeks before they return."

"Well it seems that we'll be getting to know each other a lot more.", Billy said with smile.

Hearing that sent a chill down Cornelia's spine. She could feel Billy's eyes on her as she smiled, knowing that the abuse would continue.

'Can this get any worse?', she thought to herself.

Later that evening, Cornelia had just finished getting ready for bed when Billy barged into her room. Once she closed and locked the door, she went straight after Cornelia and struck her in the side where she hit her the other night. Cornelia dropped to the floor from the pain while holding her side.

"For a moment there, I thought that you were going to rat me out.", Billy said as she knelt down to Cornelia and grab her shoulder and squeeze it hard.

"Why are you doing this?", Cornelia asked as the pain in her shoulder was increasing.

"Why? Why?", Billy questioned with a smirk. "Becasue I can't stand spoiled little rich girls like you. Look at you! Beauty! Smarts! A talented skater! And you even have a rich and good looking boyfriend! Just about everything was handed to you on a silver platter!", she said only loud enough for Cornelia to hear. "So, for as long as I'm here, I'm going to make your life miserable.", she said before pushing Cornelia to the floor and leaving the room. "Goodnight, rich girl."

Once Billy left the room, Cornelia got to her feet and got in bed as tears ran down her face. She wanted this nightmare to end before she's forced to do something she'd regret.

_End Flashback_

_Cornelia's POV_

The next few days were going pretty well for me. Billy didn't attack me for some reason. Maybe it was because I kept to myself. Not to mention Leon taking her out to dinner or to the movies at my suggestion. Whatever the reason, I was glad for the peace. As for the girls, for some reason they stopped asking me about me having any problems at home. I was happy that they stopped but part of me knew they were up to something. I just didn't know what it was. As for Angelo, he was still worried about me, but didn't bring anything up. I guess he wanted me to come to him about whatever my problems were, when I was ready to. For that I was grateful. Soon it was Thursday night and I was home watching Lillian, who for some reason wasn't as hyper as she normally was.

_Flashback_

_Normal POV_

"You okay, Lillian?", Cornelia asked her little sister. "You're not as hyper as you normally are. Is something wrong?"

'Wow!', Cornelia thought to herself. 'I sound like the others now.'

"I-I'm okay.", Lillian said with a small smile. "There's nothing wrong."

And it was there she saw it. Cornelia knew, by the look on Lillian's face, that something was wrong.

'Something is wrong.', she thought to herself. 'But what? Wait! It can't be! She wouldn't!'

Cornelia then walked over to Lillian, who was playing with her doll and knelt down to her and...

"Lillian. I want you to be honest with me.", Cornelia said to her little sister as they were face to face. "Did, Billy..."

Suddenly, the front door to their place opened and Cornelia heard Leon and Billy laughing as they came into the place. Cornelia quickly rose to her feet and sat down back on the couch and went back to reading her book as the couple walked into the Living Room.

"Hey, you two.", Leon said with a smile getting the Hale sisters' attetention.

"Hey, Leon.", they both said.

"So, did you two keep out of trouble while we were away?", Leon said with a grin. "Aunt Liz told me about how you two can be, sometimes, when left alone."

"I'm sure they were good.", Billy said looking at the girls. "I'm just glad that we had the time to go out and have some fun."

"Well, thank Cornelia for that.", Leon said with a smile. "She's the one that suggested for me to take you out these last few nights."

"Did she now?", Billy questioned.

"Sure did.", Leon said. "That's my little cousin. Always giving good advice."

"And you're a great boyfriend.", Billy said giving Leon a hug that he returned.

As they were hugging, Billy looked over Leon's sholder at Cornelia giving her a glare that told Cornelia to watch her back. Seeing that glare, Cornelia knew she was in for another 'Billy Beating' as she called them. Later that night, after dinner, Cornelia had gotten ready for bed and waited for Billy to come in and do whatever she was going to do to her. But after a half an hour of waiting, she didn't show up. So, she got in bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly, Cornelia was wakened up by sudden pain on the right side of her face. Her eyes opened wide to se Billy standing over head with hatered in her eyes as she glared down at her!

"Thought you were slick, huh?", Billy questioned as she yanked Cornelia up by her night gown only to rip it apart at the straps. "Make me to tired to beat you by having Leon take me out on some dates, did you? Well, guess what? The only reason I didn't beat you, the last few days, was because I wanted a real good reason to pound you! And guess what, rich girl? By doing what you did, you gave me a REAL good reason! Not a smart move!", she said followed by a back hand to Cornelia's face before she pulled Cornelia out of her bed.

Billy then punch Cornelia a few times in the stomach followed by some knees there as well! Having enough, Cornelia pushed Billy away followed by a punch to her face. At first, Billy was surprised that Cornelia fought back the way she did. Normally, Cornelia would push her away or slap her back. But to punch her was something new.

"So it's like that, huh?", Billy said with a smirk. "Then let's play!"

Moving quickly, Billy struck Cornelia in her right shoulder with the middle of her fingers bent outward a little. It was so hard that Cornelia was about to scream only for Billy to put her hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh! Shhh!", Billy said as she grabbed Cornelia's right wrist. "It's almost over. It's almost over."

Billy then squeezed and twisted Cornelia's wrist causing her to scream from the pain. Only no one heard her due to Billy covering her mouth. Billy then let Cornelia fall to her bed holding her wrist as tears fell down her face.

"Let that be a lesson to you, Corny.", Billy said with a smirk. "Never, EVER cross Billy Jones again. Or you'll regret it. Or shall I say, Leon will regret it.", she said making Cornelia eyes widen in fear for her cousin. "Remember, all I have to do is go to the police and tell them that it was Leon who beat on you."

"Please don't.", Cornelia pleaded to Billy.

"Don't worry, Cornelia.", Billy said faking concern. "I'll say nothing. Good night, Cornelia.", she said as she left the room.

Once Cornelia felt that Billy was really gone for the night, Cornelia got up slowly, due to the pain in her stomach, and went to her dresser and got her first aid kit she had bought to tend to any wound she would get fighting any of her enemies during her Guardians duties. She never thought that she'd be tending to any wounds she got from a human. She took great care at wrapping her wrist and taking some asprin for the pain. Cornelia was about to turn off the lights and get in bed when her bedroom door slowly opened.

'Not agian!', Cornelia thought to herself as she turned around.

But instead of Billy, there stood Lillian in a long sleeve night gown. Breathing a sigh of relief Cornelia walked up to her little sister wondering why she was up.

"Why are you up, Lillian?", Cornelia questioned as she knelt down to her.

"I had a bad dream.", Lillian said. "Can I sleep with you? Just for tonight."

"I'm sorry, Lillia.", Cornelia said. "But..."

"Please.", Lillian pleaded as she looked at her older sister.

"Okay.", Cornelia said with a smile as she placed her hands on her sister's shoulder.

"Ouch!", Lillian said as she flinched from her sister's touch.

Seeing the look on her little sister's face, Cornelia knew something was wrong. She slowly and gently moved the shoulder of Lillian's gown. And what she saw made her gasp in shock as she placed her hand over her mouth. On Lillian's right shoulder, was a bruise that was a mix of black and blue.

"Who did this to you, Lillian?", Cornelia asked as she sat her sister on her bed. "Was it Billy? Was it?"

Lillian said nothing as she shook her head hoping Cornelia would let it go.

"Did she say that she'd put the blame on Leon?", Cornelia asked making Lillian look at her in surprise.

Cornelia then saw Lilllian's eyes water. That was all she needed to see to know what happened. She then took her little sister in her arms and hugged her as they both shedded some tears. After a few minutes, the two sisters pulled away from each other with Cornelia looking at her sister.

"When did it start, Lillian?", Cornelia asked.

"Last week.", Lillian said sadly. "Billy wanted to watch something on TV but I didn't want to. Leon said that it was okay for me to watch what I wanted. Later that night, she came into my room and... and..."

"She beat you.", Cornelia finished for her little sister who nodded.

"Did she beat you, too?", Lillian asked.

"Y-Yeah.", Cornelia said surprising Lillian. "But it's not going to happen anymore. To either of us."

"What are we going to do?", Lillian asked as Cornelia got to her feet.

"First, we're going to pack some clothes.", Cornelia said as she changed her clothes slowly, due to the pain in her side and stomach.

Once Lillian saw the bruises on her sister's side and stomach, she let out a gasp.

"It's not as bad as it looks.", Cornelia said as she put on a shirt, jeans, and boots, which did hurt a little. "Okay. Maybe it does a little. Now let's get you some clothes to take with you as well someting to wear."

Being very quite, the two sisters went to Lillian's room and packed her some clothers in a small suitcase. They then went back to Cornelia's room and did the same thing. Cornelia then went to one of her stuffed animals and unzipped the back and pulled out a large thing of money.

"Okay, let's go.", Cornelia said as they snuck out of her room and towards the door.

"Where are we going?", Lillian said quietly as they neared the door.

"Somewhere safe.", Cornelia said. "Somewhere I know we can get a good night's sleep.", she said as they left their home.

They then went to the elevator and took it to the first floor. They then left the apartment building and called a cab.

"Where to? Wait a minute!", the cab driver said as he got a good look at the two girls. "You two are way to young to be riding a cab alone, this late at night!"

"Please, Sir.", Cornelia said to him. "We really need to get away from here! Just take us to the Silver Dragon and I'll give you double the pay!"

The cab driver saw the looks on both girls' faces and knew something bad must of happened for them to be doing this.

"Okay.", the driver said. "And keep your money. I have a feeling that you two may need it."

"Thank you, mister.", Lillian said with a small smile that the driver returned before driving off.

As the cab driver drov away from the the apartment building the two Hale sisters lived in, Cornelia looked out the window of the cab as they were driving away from the place.

'No turning back now.', she thought to herself. 'I'll do what I have to do to protect my sister.'

Soon the cab pulled up to the Silver Dragon, which was closed. Something Cornelia was glad for. For she knew that if Hay Lin saw her and Lillian, she'd of called the other girls. And she wasn't ready for that yet.

"Here we are, girls.", the cab driver said.

"Thanks.", Cornelia said. "How much do we own you?"

"Like I said before, keep your money.", the driver said. "I think you may need it more than I do."

"Thank you.", Cornelia said with a smile that the driver returned.

Once Cornelia closed the door to the cab, the cab drove off.

"So, what now?", Lillian asked.

"Now we go across the street.", Cornelia said as she took her sister's free hand seeing as the other one has pulling her little suitcase along. "And hope that Angelo is awake."

Once across the street, Cornelia and Lillian stood in front of the apartment building Angelo's Uncle John owned. And I mean the whole building. You see, John Vanders bought the whole building and had it redone so that the first floor was a gym and a martial arts school. The second floor was made so that it had a Living Room, Dining Room, Kitchen, Den, and two Bathrooms. Only they were a bit bigger than normal. The third floor was cleared out for two things. One side was clear out to be a lounge while the other was cleared out to have parties. The last two floors had regular apartments, where John had himself one on the top floor as well as his parents, Joe and Kadma. And Angelo had an apartment on the fourth floor. Also staying in an apartment on the fourth floor was Cassidy, who as we know is close friends with Kadma and Joe. Hoping that Angelo was either awake or a light sleeper, Cornelia pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Angelo's cell phone number.

"Please answer.", Cornelia said as she heard the phone ringing on the other end.

As for Angelo, he was in fact sleeping in his bed when he heard his cell phone ringing.

"What the...?", he questioned as he looked at his clock that was sitting on the stand. "11:37? Who the heck is calling at this time?", he questioned as he checked his phone. "Cornelia? Why is she calling this late?", he questioned as he answered his cell phone. "Cornelia? What's wrong?", he asked as he sat up in his bed.

"Look out your window.", Cornelia said.

"Ooooookay.", Angelo, who was dressed in a pair of blue sleeping pants and a gray tank-top, said as he got out of bed and headed for his window.

Once at his window, Angelo opened his blinds and looked out his window. He then looked down to see Cornelia and Lillian standing on front of their apartment building.

"Why are you and your sister standing out there?", Angelo asked.

"We... We need your help.", Cornelia said.

**A/N: Now Cornelia turns to someone for help. Well, when you see a kid get beat things change. Here's hoping they can get the help they need.**

**Please review.**


	4. The Truth Is Told & A Peaceful Sleep

**Chapter 4:**

Once he let them in, Angelo led Cornelia and Lillian up to his apartment. Once there, the three of them sat in the Living Room where it was quite, except for Lillian petting Napolean being happy to see her cat.

"Okay, Cornelia.", Angelo said getting her attention. "What's going on?"

"Can it wait until morning?", Cornelia asked with a tiring yawn. "I'm really tired. And so is Lillian.", she said as she saw her little sister yawn.

"Okay. Fine. You can sleep in my room while Lillian sleeps in the extra room I have.", Angelo said knowing that he wouldn't get anything out of her right now. "But we will talk in the morning."

"We will.", Cornelia said. "I promise.", she said as she gave Angelo a kiss before taking Lillian into the extra room.

Once in the room, Cornelia helped Lillian changed into her night gown and got her into bed.

"Why didn't you tell Angelo about Billy?", Lillian asked her sister.

"I'll tell him in the morning.", Cornelia said as she tucked her sister in. "But right now, you need to get to sleep. It's late. And you need your rest."

"Okay.", Lillian said with a yawn. "Goodnight, Cornelia."

"Goodnight , Lillian.", Cornelia said before kissing Lillian on the forehead.

Cornelia then left the room and saw that Angelo wasn't in the Living Room. She then looked to see the Bathroom door closed but saw that the lights were on in the Bathroom. Seeing that Angelo was using the Bathroom, Cornelia went into Angelo's bedroom and got changed into one of the night gowns she packed. She was about to go back out into the Living Room when Napolean teleported into the room startling her.

"How's it going, Pinky?", he said loud enough so only Cornelia could hear.

"What are you doing here?", Cornelia questioned. "Lillian is going to get worried if she wakes up and doesn't see you there!"

"Relax.", Napolean said. "She's fast asleep. We need to talk."

"About what?", Cornelia asked.

"About you and Lillian getting beaten.", he replied.

"How did you...?"

"The girls and Matty-Boy had Huggles keep an eye on you and Lillian.", Napolean explained. "The little guy just started tonight. He overheard you and Billy talking about telling the cops about Leon beating on you. Once he heard that, Huggles teleported here and told me telepathiclly. I then told Matty-Boy telepathiclly. Ten to one he has already told the girls about it."

"Okay, first off, it wasn't Leon who was beating on me and Lillian.", Cornelai said. "It was Billy."

"The girlfriend?", Napolean questioned getting a nod from Cornelia. "Wow! Didn't see that coming."

"Well, she is a black belt.", Cornelia said.

"Good point.", Napolean said.

"And second, I just found out that Billy has been beating on Lillian tonight.", Cornelia said. "She started beating on her last week."

"Don't blame yourself, Kiddo.", Napolean said. "You can't change the past. If anything, you made the right move by leaving and coming here. Now I just have to contact Matty-Boy and fill him in what really happened."

"Thanks.", Cornelia said with a small smile. "Oh! Can you also tell him and the girls to give me some space."

"In other words, you don't want them coming over here tomorrow.", Napolean said with a smirk.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said. "I know Angelo will tell his uncle and they'll both call Taranee's mom and Irma's dad for some help. But I don't need the girls here. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I get what you're saying.", Napolean said. "But if I were you, I'd go spend some time with that boyfriend of yours. The guys has been worried about you big time. Goodnight, Pinky.", the Regent said before teleporting back to the room Lillian was sleeping in.

Cornelia then went back out into the Living Room to see Angelo sitting on the couch with a blanket and pillow. She then calmly walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch.

"Hey.", Angelo said.

"Hey.", Cornelia said. "Angelo, I..."

Angelo cut her off with a kiss that surprised her at first, but she happily returned the kiss as Angelo wrapped his arms around her waist. She winced a little from ther pain in her side from Billy's beating but ignored it so not to worry Angelo. Once they ended their kiss, they looked into each others' eyes smiling.

"Whatever it is, it can wait until morning.", Angelo said. "Let's just enjoy the moment."

"Okay.", Cornelia said as she warpped her arms around Angelo's neck.

They then shared another kiss only for it to be interupted by the sound of Lillian screaming!"

"Lillian!", Cornelia called out as she and Angelo ran to the room she was in.

Once in the room, they ran up to Lillian who was sitting up in the bed wide awake with a look of fear in her eyes as she was breathing heavily.

"What happened, Lillian?", Cornelia asked her little sister as she placed her hands on her shoulders.

Lillian looked up at Cornelia and then flung her arms around her older sister crying. Seeing this, Angelo knew something was up.

"I... I had a nightmare about Billy!", Lillian cried as she held on to her sister. "She was beating me like she did last night!"

"Oh, Lill.", Cornelia said softly as she stroked her sister's hair. "It's alright. She can't hurt you anymore."

"Wait a second.", Angelo said. "Did she just say Billy beat her?"

"Yeah.", Cornelia said as she looked at Angelo with a sad expression. "Billy has been beating on me two weeks after my folks left."

"And Lillian?", Angelo asked.

"Last week.", Cornelia said as a few tears ran down her face. "I just found out tonight."

"And that's what made you leave and come here with Lillian.", Angelo figured getting a nod from Cornelia.

"I was willing to take the beatings.", Cornelia said. "But I'm not about to let Lillian go through it."

"You're a brave girl, Cornelia Hale.", Angelo said. "But I wish you could of told someone earlier. I mean, there's Irma's dad and Taranee's mom. Either one of them would of been a good choice to talk to about this."

"But what about Leon?", Lillian questioned.

"What do you mean?", Angelo asked.

"Might as well tell you the whole story.", Cornelia said.

"I'm all ears.", Angelo said.

"Can I have something to drink?", Lillian asked.

"Sure thing, Lill.", Angelo said as he picked up Lillian and carried her out of the room with Cornelia right behind her. "How does some warm milk sound?"

"Sounds great!", Lillian said as they went to the Kitchen.

"Good.", Angelo said as he sat Lillian down on one of the stools at the counter of the Kitchen.

Angelo then reached into his fridge pulled out the milk and poured it into a mug and heated it up in the microwave. Once it was warm enough. Angelo handed the mug to Lillian and she drank it down quickly. A few minutes later, the little Heart of Earth was fast asleep. Angelo then carried her to the spare room and Cornelia tucked her into bed. She then kissed her on the forehead. Then, she along with Angelo left the room and went back to the Kitchen to have some warm milk of their own. As they drank their milk, at the kitchen counter, Cornelia told Angelo everything about Billy that led her and Lillian to where they are now. After hearing it all, Angelo was more than surprised about all of this.

"Cornelia, I am so sorry.", Angelo said as he looked his girlfriend in the eyes. "No one should have to go through what you and Lillian have been through. But you know that we have to go my Uncle John and tell him what's going on. Right?"

"Yeah.", Cornelia said. "Which will lead to him calling Mr. Lair and Mrs. Cook."

"Pretty much.", Angelo said. "But for now, get some sleep. Cause something tells me that you may need some after all that's happened to you."

"You can say that again.", Cornelia said with a small smile that Angelo returned.

But then Angelo's smile turned into a frown. Cornelia saw this and wondered what was wrong."

"What's worng, Angelo?", Cornelia asked.

"I have to come clean about something, Cornelia.", Angelo said as he looked her in the eye. "Until tonight, I thought that it was Leon who was beating on you. I mean I had a feeling that you were being beaten on."

"And you thought that it was Leon who was doing it.", Cornelia said getting a nod from Angelo. "Well, in most cases of abuse, it's the guy that's doing it. So, I can see why you thought it was Leon and not Billy."

"Sorry about that.", Angelo said.

"Don't worry about it.", Cornelia said. "You know the truth now and I'm glad that me and Lillian are somewhere safe."

"Good.", Angelo said as he held Cornelia's hands. "I'm glad you feel safe here."

"I'm glad I feel safe here, too.", Cornelia said as she and Angelo leaned forward and share a loving kiss.

But soon the kiss became more passionate as they began making out. Angelo then stood up and picked Cornelia up by her waist and gently lifted her up and sat her on the kitchen counter as they continued to make out. As they were doing this, Cornelia wrapped her legs around Angelo's back as she brought her hands up to Angelo's shoulders and held on to them as they made out. After a few minutes, they ended their making out with short gentle kisses. When they were done, they looked at each other smiling.

"Um... Wow.", Cornelia said.

"Yeah. Wow.", Angelo said. "We've kissed and made out before. But that was just..."

"Something new.", Cornelia said with a smile.

"Yeah.", Angelo said as they were leaning closer together.

Suddenly, they saw Lillian walking up to them rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong, Lilian?", Cornelia asked as she got off the kitchen counter. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I'm scared that Billy is going to come after me.", Lillian said. "Can I sleep with you, Cornelia?"

Seeing the pleading look on her sister's face, Cornelia knew that this was the only way to calm her sister down enough to get her to sleep.

"Sure thing, Lillian.", Cornelia said as she took her sister's hand and walked her to Angelo's bedroom, where she was sleeping.

Once in the room, both sisters got into the bed and got ready to sleep.

"You two going to be okay?", Angelo said before he got ready to leave the room.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said as Napolean came into the bedroom and laid on the foot of the bed. "We'll be okay."

"Good.", Angelo said before giving Cornelia a quick kiss. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight.", Cornelia said as Angelo turned to leave only for Liliian to grab his wrist stopping him.

"Don't go!", Lillian pleaded. "Billy might come!"

"Don't worry, Lillian.", Cornelia said trying to calm her sister down. "Billy doesn't even know that we're here."

"Yeah, Lill.", Angelo said as he sat on the bed so that he was close to eye level with Lillian. "You have nothing to worry...", he began to say until he got a good look at Lillian and saw the fear on her face. "She's really scared, Cornelia."

"Was the dream that bad?", Cornelia asked her little sister who nodded. "I know that it may seem weird, Angelo. But..."

"Say no more.", Angelo said knowing what Cornelia was going to ask. "I'll stay.". he said making Lillian smile as she laid back down.

So, with Cornelia on her left, Angelo on her right, and Napolean at her feet, Lillain slowly but surely fell asleep. Seeing this Cornelia smiled along with Angelo. Before they knew it, they fell asleep as well along with Napolean. Well, all but one was asleep.

_Present time..._

_Cornelia's POV_

And that's how me and Lillian ended up here in Angelo's bed. Sound weird, but that's how it happened. It's 1:16 right now. Which means that, in a few hours, it'll soon be time to get up and talk to Angelo's uncle, who's going to want to know why me and Lillian spent the night in Angelo's apartment. That'll be fun. But hopefully he'll be able to help us out.

Hopefully.

_Normal POV_

Soon, sleep overtook Cornelia as she slowly closed her eyes. For she, like Lillian were able to sleep peacefully. But Cornelia knew that when the truth was told, things would get worse before they got better.

**A/N: Well, Angelo now knows the truth about what happened to Cornelia as well as Lillian. Not to mention Napolean and the others. Now comes the hard part of telling certain adults. Thankfully, they're adults that can help big time.**

**Please review.**


	5. An Officer, A Judge & Halinor's Secret!

**Chapter 5:**

Hours later, the Sun slowly rose with it's beams of light shining through the blinds of Angelo's window. Once the beams hit his face, Angelo slowly woke up covering his face with a pillow grumbling. Once he did this he heard the giggles of his two guest. With a grin, he removed the pillow to see Cornelia and Lillian awake looking at him smiling.

"And Good Morning to the both of you.", Angelo said as he sat up smiling.

"Good Morning!", Lillian said cheerfully as she and Cornelia sat up.

"Morning.", Cornelia said as she stretched her arms.

"I take you two slept well.", Angelo said.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said with a smile. "It was the most peaceful sleep I had in weeks."

"Well, you know what we have to do now.", Angelo said. "Right?"

"Yeah.", Cornelia said.

"But first, we have breakfast.", Angelo said as he got out of bed. "And I'm in the mood for some..."

"Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!", Lillian said as she began jumping up and down on Angelo's bed.

"Alright, Ms. Jumpy!", Angelo laughed as he caught Lillian in mid-jump. "Pancakes it is! As well as bacon and sausage.", he said as he set her on her feet so he could put his slippers on.

"Don't forget your robe and slippers, Lillian.", Cornelia said as she got out of bed and put her robe and slippers on.

"Okay!", Lillian said as she ran to the other room and put on her robe and slippers.

Cornelia was about to leave the room, when Angelo grabbed her and gently pulled her back onto the bed.

"And where do you think you're going?", Angelo asked with a smirk.

"To get some breakfast.", Cornelia said with a smirk of her own. "But if you have something else in mind...", she said before Angelo cut her off with a kiss that she gladly returned.

"Okay! I'm ready now!", she said as she came into the bedroom to see Cornelia and Angelo kissing. "Eeeew! Gross!", she said making Angelo and Cornelia end their kiss.

"When you're older, Sis, you'll be the same way.", Cornelia said with a smile as she and Angelo got out of the bed.

"No, I won't!", Lillian said while shaking her head getting a laugh out of Cornelia and Angelo.

"Let's go have breakfast.", Angelo said as they, along with Napolean, left his apartment and headed down to the second floor of the building.

Once there, Angelo and Cornelia headed for the Kitchen and began making breakfast, while Lillian sat in the Living Room, with Napolean, watching cartoons. About a half an hour later, Cassidy came downstairs from her apartment to get breakfast.

"Hi, Cassidy.", Lillian said to her as the former Water Guardian passed by the Living Room.

"Hey, Lillian.", Cassidy said as she passed by. "Wait a sec!", she said as she backed up to see Lillian sitting in a recliner chair watching TV, with Napolean in her lap. "Lillian? How did you here?"

"Cornelia brought me here.", Lilian said as she was still watching TV.

"Okay.", Cassidy said as she knelt down to be at eye level with Lillian. "And why did she bring you here?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

Cassidy jumped up and turned around to see John Vanders staning behind her.

"Geezs!", Cassidy said hold holding her chest. "Don't do that! You can give a girl a heart attack!"

"Sorry.", John said. "But I'm just as surprised as you are to see Lillian here."

"Hi, Mr. Vanders.", Lillian said with a sweet smile.

"Hello, Lillian.", John said returning the smile. "Mind telling me why you're here?"

"I can tell you, Mr. Vanders."

Cassidy and John turned to see Cornelia walking up to them.

"Please don't be mad.", Cornelia pleaded. "But we had no where else to go."

John and Cassidy saw the look on Cornelia's face and knew something was up.

"What do you mean?", John questioned. "Why did you leave home?"

"Well...", Cornelia began to say.

"Okay, ladies!", Angelo said coming out of the Dining Room. "Breakfast is served! And there's enough for Uncle John and Cassidy when they come down.", he said when he noticed his Uncle John and Cassidy. "Whoa! Morning, Uncle John. Morning, Cassidy."

"Good Morning, Angelo.", John said. "Care to explain what's going on?"

"Well... I... Umm...", Angelo said not knowing where to start. "It's a long story, Uncle John."

"Well, let's hear it over breakfast.", John said as he headed into the Dining Room. "And it better be good."

"Oh boy.", Angelo said as he headed into the Dining Room along with the others.

Once in the Dining Room, everyone took a seat. John sat at one end of the table while Angelo sat at the other end. To Angelo's right sat Cornelia and to his left, sat Lillian. Cassidy sat in the center of the table. After saying their grace, they began eatting.

"Okay, Cornelia.", John said getting Cornelia's attention. "Start talking."

"Well, Mr. Vanders, it's like this.", Cornelia said as she began to explain what happened to her and Lillian.

And so, Cornelia told John and Cassidy everything that happened. Needless to say they was shocked and angry about it all.

"Well, I see why you came here.", John said. "Now we just have to make sure Billy can't hurt you or Lillian."

"I say we call the cops.", Cassidy said.

"We will.", John said as he pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call Tom and Theresa. Having a cop we know help is good. Adding a judge in on it is just as sweet."

"Umm... When you ask them to come over, can it just be them?", Cornelia asked. "I don't want the girls here when I have to tell this again."

Cassidy saw the look on Cornelia's face and understood her feelings about not wanting her friends to come over just yet. The girls may not like it but she knew that they'd understand.

"Sure thing.", John said with a kind smile. "And I'm guessing that means that you and Lillian won't be going to school today. Can't take the chance of Billy coming to your schools looking for you."

"Or her sending Leon to look for them.", Angelo said.

"Good point.", John said. "And I'm also guessing that you want to stay here with them as well.", he said to his nephew.

"Well, that was the idea.", Angelo said.

"Figures.", John said with a grin. "You can skip school seeing as this is a speacial case."

"Thanks, Uncle John.", Angelo said.

"Don't thank me yet.", John said as he picked up his phone. "I still have to get Tom and Theresa to come over here."

"Here's hoping.", Cassidy said as she grabbed her back pack and purse. "Well, I'm off to school. See ya!"

"Cassidy! Wait!", Cornelia said as she walked up to the former Water Guardian.

"What's up?", Cassidy asked.

"Umm... I know this is asking a lot but..."

"Say no more.", Cassidy said cutting Cornelia off. "I'll make sure and tell the girls not to come over here."

"Thanks.", Cornelia said with a smile.

"But you do know that they'll still come over here after school.", Cassidy said.

"I kind of figured that.", Cornelia said with a small smile. "That's where Angelo comes in."

"Smart thinking.", Cassidy said figuring out Cornelia's idea. "See ya later."

"See ya.", Cornelia said as Cassidy left for school.

"You okay?", Angelo asked as he walked up to Cornelia.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said. "I'm just worried that Billy will find a way to make things work out in her favor."

"Don't worry.", Angelo said as he held her hand. "It's going to be okay. You just have to have faith."

"I guess you're right.", Cornelia said as they headed back into the Living Room.

'Please let this work out for me and my sister.', Cornelia prayed as they sat down on the couch.

Later that day, Tom Lair and Theresa Cook came over to the Vanders' home and were told about what happened. And the both of them were surprised about it all.

"And that's what happened.", Cornelia said as she was sitting on the couch with Angelo and Lillian, who was taking a nap. "I knew that I should of come forward about this, but I was afraid that Billy would do what she said and make it look like Leon was doing the beatings."

"As weird as that sounds, it can be done.", Tom said. "There have been some cases where a woman would have someone beat on her to make it look like her spouse has been beating on her."

"There have even been some where the woman would inflict the beaten on themselves.", Theresa said.

"Really?", Cornelia questioned getting a nod from Mrs. Cook. "How? I mean I know of some ways, but I'm still curious."

"Well, in one case, the woman took a sock and an orange and went to town on herself.", Theresa explained. "So, this Billy girl can set your cousin up to save herself."

"That's nuts.", Angelo said.

"That may be, but it can be done.", John said.

"But now that we know the truth, we can do something about it.", Tom said as he pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call the station and have Billy picked up. What's her full name, Cornelia?"

"Billy Jones.", Cornelia said. "She should be at our place."

"Then I'll send a car there.", Tom said as he called the station.

"Now, Cornelia. You and Lillian should know that once this starts, you and your sister will have to have pictures taken of the bruises you both have.", Theresa explained to Cornelia and Lillian. "There will be a female officer taking the pictures, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Will there be a trial?", Cornelia asked.

"That will depend on Billy.", Theresa said. "If she pleads guilty to the charges, then there won't be much of a trial. But if she pleads not guilty, there may be a major trial."

"I see.", Cornelia said as Tom hung up his cell phone.

"Well, it turns out that your cousin called the station saying that you and Lillian are missing.", Tom said. "I told them where you were and told them what was going on. Right now, a car is on it's way to pick up Billy."

Cornelia breathed a sigh of relief as she stroked her little sister's hair as she slept.

"Now comes the part where you have a choice to make, Cornelia.", Theresa said.

"What do you mean?", Cornelia asked.

"Well, Billy may get arrested right now. But she just may have enough money to post bail.", Tom explained. "And that means she'll be on the streets and able to come after you and your sister out of anger. Not to mention, sweet talk your cousin into believing any lie she tells him."

"So, your choice is this.", Theresa said. "Where do you and your sister want to stay?"

"Well, if it's not to much trouble.", Cornelia said. as she looked at John. "Can we stay here, Mr. Vanders?"

"Well, we do have the room.", John said. "Plus, I have the feeling that you were going to ask me anyway.", he said with a smile. "So, yes. You and Lilllian can stay here."

"Thank you.", Cornelia said with a smile that John returned.

"Well, with that settled, I think you and Lillian need to get those pictures taken.", Tom said. "And the sooner the better."

"Okay.", Cornelia said. "Just give us a minute."

"Sure thing.", Tom said.

A few minutes later, Cornelia and Lillian left with Tom and Theresa and went to the hospital to have the pictures they needed taken. Once that was done, the sisters had to answer a few questiones the police had for them. Once that was done, Tom took them back to the Vanders place to get the rest they needed. As for Cassidy, she was minding her own business, when the girls along with Matt came up to her during Lunch.

"Okay, Cassidy. We know that you know that Corny and her sister spent the night with Angelo.", Irma said.

"And we know why.", Will said.

"Let me guess.", Cassidy said looking at Matt. "The Regent connection?"

"Duh!", Hay Lin said.

"We just want to know the whole story.", Taranee said.

"Then I suggest that you ask Cornelia.", Cassidy said. "I'm not going to betray her trust and tell you what she told me, Angelo, and his uncle. Sorry guys, but you'll just have to wait until she's ready to tell you."

"But why didn't she come to us in the first place?", Hay Lin questioned feeling hurt.

"Because most people that get abused don't tell anyone about it.", Matt said. "Not even friends or other family members."

"And you klnow this because...?", Will questioned.

"A few years ago, I had a cousin that was being abused, by his dad.", Matt explained. "The only way the truth came out was when he ended up in the hospital."

"But the five of us are different!", Hay Lin said. "We're W.I.T.C.H.! We're the..."

"The what?", Cassidy questioned. "The Guardians? Ha! That doesn't mean squat in this case, Hay Lin. And if anything, Cornelia should of went to the police about it. Trust me when I say that your bond as Guardians doesn't always work for you."

"And you say this why?", Taranee asked.

"We have enough time.", Cassidy said as she checked her watch. "Let's take a quick trip to Kandrakar."

"Why?", Will asked.

"Trust me on this.", Cassidy said. "You all need to hear a story."

"Okay.", Will said as she and the others went behind the school building to open a fold to Kandrakar.

Once there, Cassidy guided the four Guardians and Matt to a garden that was in the fortress. Once there, they saw that Halinor was there, sitting on a bench looking around at all the different flowers that were there.

"Hey, Hallie!", Cassidy said as she sat next to her friend.

"Hello, Cassidy.", Halinor said to her friend with a kind smile. "The Oralce told me that you'd be coming."

"So, I take it you know what's going on with Cornelia?", Cassidy asked getting a nod from the former Fire Guardian.

"If that's the case, then why didn't the Oracle tell us about it?", Will questioned.

"We could of done something about it!", Irma snapped.

"Because, there are some things they your powers can't solve all the time.", Halinor said. "Believe me when I say it's been tried."

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin asked.

"Because... I know what Cornelia is going through.", Halinor said. "I... I used to be abused."

**A/N: Well, things are turning out good for Cornelia and Lillian so far. But they can still go bad real soon. But right now, the girls are about to here a story about Halinor being abused. Bet they didn't see that coming! How will they feel after hearing this story?**

**Please review.**


	6. Halinor's Story & Family Bonds

**Chapter 6:**

"You used to be abused?", Taranee asked Halinor.

"Yes. It was a time when my parents' job had called for them to go over seas for a few months.", Halinor said with a sad smile. "They asked my aunt to take care of me seeing as I had school to attend. Turns out that my aunt had an abusive side. And like Cornelia, I never told anybody about it. And for a while, I hid it well from Cassidy and the girls. But one day, Yan Lin and Cassidy discovered what was happening when they came over to visit one day."

"We were standing outside the house when it happened.", Cassidy said. "After that, we went to Rissa, Kaddie, and Joe-Joe and told them what happened. The next day, we confronted Halinor about it and tried to find a way to help her out."

"It was then we had the bright idea of having Nerissa using the Heart to boost Cassidy's mind control powers and have her make my aunt stop beating on me.", Halinor said.

"And did it work?", Hay Lin asked.

"Yes. It did.", Halinor said.

"See! I told you we could of done that!", Irma said.

"There's more, Irma.", Cassidy said.

"Of course there is.", Irma said sarcasticlly.

"Yes. It worked. But only for so long.", Halinor said. "But one day, she saw something that broke the mind control Cassidy used on her. That was one of the worst days of my life. For my aunt snapped and beat me with in an inch of my life."

"Hallie was able to contact us telepathiclly just in time for us to call the police.", Cassidy said. "Halinor's aunt was arrested but Halinor ended up in the hospital for a while."

"I had a concussion, a twisted ankle, a broken arm, and a few cracked and bruised ribs.", Halinor. "Not to mention a very bruised up face. But I was alive. And I learned something that day. I learned that powers can't solve all of your problems. Sometimes they can make them worse than what they already are. I should of went to the police or told somebody instead."

"Okay. I get that.", Will said. "But why doesn't Cornelia want to tell us anything yet?"

"Because she still needs her space.", Halinor said. "It took a lot for her to go to Angelo and his uncle about it all. Not to mention two other people."

"Who?", Hay Lin asked.

"You will find out in time.", Halinor said as she opened a fold back to Earth for the teens. "But for now, I suggest you all go back to Earth. Your lunch break is almost over."

"Oh joy.", Irma said in a dull tone. "More school.", she and the others went through the fold.

"See ya later, Hallie.", Cassidy said. "And thanks!"

"My pleasure, Cassidy.", Halinor said as the fold closed.

"May you be able to get through this, Cornelia.", Halinor said as she looked up at the skies of Kandrakar.

Later that day, Cornelia was sitting on a couch, in the the Living Room of the Vanders' home with Angelo watching TV. Lillian was taking a nap on another couch there.

"I know you don't want to talk about this, but how did your parents take it all when you called them?", Angelo asked.

"Well, they were shocked about it all.", Cornelia said. "They thought that Billy was a nice girl. And then there's Leon. They feel for him, but they're glad that I did what I did when I came here with Lillian."

"And what of Leon?", Angelo asked.

"I... I haven't called him yet.", Cornelia said.

"Well, you know that you're going to..."

Suddenly, the sound of the door bell rang getting their attention.

"Who the heck is that?", Angelo questioned.

"If it's the girls..."

"I know. I know.", Angelo said as he stood up to head down the stairs. "You don't want to see them yet."

"Thanks.", Cornelia said with a smile before Angelo bent down and gave her a kiss.

Angelo then headed down to the first floor of the apartment building. Once downstairs, Angelo headed to the front door, that was glass, to see Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin standing at the door. Angelo the opened the door and went outside to talk to them.

"Can I help you all?", Angelo asked knowing what they wanted.

"We came to see Cornelia.", Will said calmly.

"And before you ask why, my dad told me what happened to her.", Irma said.

"My mom told me, too.", Taranee said.

"I kind of figured that.", Angelo said. "I also believe that they told you all not to come over here so to give Cornelia her space."

"Well, yeah. But..."

"No buts, Hay Lin.", Angelo said cutting her off. "None of you know what she's going through. Heck! I don'tknow what she's going through. And I pray neither of us do! All I know is that she feels bad for not coming to any of us when this all started. It wasn't until she found out that Lillian was getting beat on, when she decided to get the help she needed. And you all know that if you were to see her now, you'd be telling her that she should of came to you or someone when it first started after you asked if she was okay. Not to mention act all weird around her. Am I right or not?"

The girls said nothing for they knew that Angelo was right. They cared about each other but they didn't know what Cornelia was going through. And, like Angelo said, they never wanted to.

"I know you care about Cornelia, but please give her time to come to you all.", Angelo said. "Cause it's not just herself she has to worry about. There's also Lillian. So, for now, just wait."

"Okay Angelo. We'll wait.", Will said as the other girls nodded.

"Question.", Taranee said. "You seem real knowledgable about this stuff. Any reason why?"

"Remember Becky Donalds, in Fadden Hills?", Angelo asked Will who nodded but then gasped realising where Angelo was going.

"No!", Will said. "She was abused?"

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "She was a good friend. So when I found out that she was being abused, I was worried about he. But I was pretty upset that she didn't tell anybody about it. But Uncle John sat me down and told me just about the same thing I just told you all. So, I waited. And in time, Becky opened up a little about it. And in time, she was her normal self again. So, I've been in your shoes, girls. Just give Cornelia time to open up about it. That goes for when she comes back to school, too. Give her time to open up about it. Heck! She hasn't open up to me about much of it. But I'll wait."

"And so can we.", Taranee said. "Right, Irma?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Irma said. "I'll wait."

"And for that I thank you.", Angelo said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry. I'll catch you all later."

"Later.", Will said as the girls headed across the street to the Silver Dragon.

"So, what now?", Hay Lin asked. "I figured that we'd be spending the afternoon with Cornelia."

"Well, we could go check out the guys, who are working on a few songs.", Taranee suggested.

"Works for me.", Irma said. "Martin should be over there, too. He's helping them fix their speakers."

"Then let's get something to eat and go see the guys.", Will said as they entered the Silver Dragon.

As for Angelo he was back upstairs, in the Kitchen, fixing something to eat for himself, Cornelia, and Lillian when Cornelia came into the Kitchen. She was dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a pink T-shirt.

"Something wrong?", Angelo asked.

"No.", Cornelia said. "It's just... Do you think I'm wrong for not wanting to see the girls?"

"Not really.", Angelo said. "You remember what I told you about my friend in Fadden Hills, right?", he asked getting a nod form Cornelia. "Well, like her, you need you space before you're ready to open up. And then there's Lillian. You have to be there for her, too. Don't get me wrong. I'll help in any way I can. But, it'll be up to you when you decide to open up to any of us."

"Thanks for being so understanding.", Cornelia said. "But I know that my parents will want me and Lillian to see a shrink about all of this, when they come back."

"And there's nothing wrong with that.", Angelo said as he finished the sandwiches he was making for himself, Cornelia, and Lillian. "A shrink can be someone that you can tell things to that you wouldn't tell anyone else.", he said as he pulled three small bags of chips out of the cabinet and placed them on the tray of snadwiches.

"I guess you're right.", Cornelia said as Angelo handed her the tray of sandwiches and chips. "But right now, I'm worried about Leon. He hasn't called me on my cell phone or even come over to see if we're okay.", she said as Angelo got some sodas out of the fridge.

"Well, maybe you should call him.", Angelo said as they walked into the Living Room, where Lillian was waiting for them while watching TV. "Let him know that you're okay."

"Might as well.", Cornelia said. "For all we know, he may be trying to bail Billy out of jail."

"Well, before you call him, maybe you should eat first.", Angelo said as he hands Cornelia and Lillian their sodas. "You missed eating something for lunch.", he said as Lillian already began eating her sandwich.

"Well, someone's hungry.", Cornelia said with a grin before bitting into her sandwich.

After eating their sandwiches and drinking their sodas, Cornelia was ready to call Leon. Part of her was ready to do it. But another part of her was afraid that Billy had found a way to get Leon to take her side.

"You don't have to call him if you don't want to.", Angelo said as he placed his hand over Cornelia's giving her some form of comfort.

"Thanks.", Cornelia said with a small smile. "But I have to call him. For all I know, Leon may be worried sick about us. So, I'd better call him."

"You don't have to call Leon, Cornelia.", Angelo said as he looked behind Cornelia as they were sitting on the couch.

"Why?", Cornelia asked.

"Cause he's right behind us.", Angelo said as he pointed behind her.

Cornelia turned around to see Leon standing with John Vanders. At first, she was happy to see Leon. But when she and Lillian stood up, Cornelia she saw the look on his face. He looked confused, upset, and hurt at the same time. Lillian who was happy to see her cousin...

"Leon!", she said as she was about to run to him.

"Lillian! Wait!", Cornelia said as she held her sister back.

"But why?", Lillian questioned as she looked up at her sister. "It's only Leon."

"Mr. Vanders? Can you take Lillian somewhere for a while?", Cornelia asked John.

"Sure thing.", John said as he walked up to Lillian. "Do you want to see some pictures of Angelo and Will when they were kids, Lillian?"

"Would I?", Lillian said with a smile. "Sure!", she said as she walked off with John.

"Stay with Cornelia.", John whispered to Angelo who nodded.

Once John and Lilian left the Living Room, Cornelia turned her attention back to Leon and...

"Why did it take you so long to come here, Leon?", Cornelia asked. "Why didn't you try to call me on my cell phone?"

"Because I was trying to find out what was going on.", Leon said. "I first wake up this morning to find that you and Lillian are gone. I first, I call the police and report you two missing. Then later in the afternoon, the police come and arrest Billy and charge her with child abuse! I then find out that the charges come from you, Cornelia."

"That's because it's true, Leon!", Cornelia said. "Billy has been beating on me! It started two weeks after mom and dad left. And she started beating on Lillian last week! Once I found that out last night, I decided to leave and come here, where I know I'd be safe from Billy. I was willing to take the beatings, but I wasn't going to let it happen to Lillian! You may not want to believe it, but it happened. I knew I should of came to you when she started beating on me, but Billy threatened to lie and say it was you who was beating on me and her. And from what Mr. Lair and Mrs. Cook said, Billy could pull it off."

At first there was silence in the Living Room. Angelo, who was sitting in a chair,wanted to say something, but he knew that this was between Cornelia and Leon.

"Well, I don't know what hurts more.", Leon said getting Cornelia's attention. "Finding out about Billy, or you for not coming to me when this frst started.", he said to Cornelia.

"I wanted to. I really did.", Cornelia said. "But I was afraid that Billy would do what she said she was going to do."

"You're my cousin, Cornelia.", Leon said. "Furthermore, I told you that if there was anything wrong, you could come to me. Threat or no threat, from Billy, you should of came to me. Had you done that, you could of avoided a lot of pain. And Lillian wouldn't of gotten beaten."

"I know that now.", Cornelia said as her eyes began to water.

Seeing this, Leon walked up to her and gave her a comforting hug, that she returned as she let the tears flow while crying. Seeing this, Angelo knew that Cornelia was well on her way to recovery. She still had a road ahead of her, but this was a good start. A few minutes later, after the tears were shed, Leon and Cornelia sat down on the couch and...

"So, what happenes now?", Cornelia asked.

"Well, I figured that I should be the one to tell you that when she was arrested and charged with the child abuse, Billy went and confessed to it all while being taken away. Well, she was mainly yelling about how much of a spoiled brat you were and how if she had the chance she'd give you another beating.", Leon said. "What got me was the look on her face when she confessed. She had this dark look in her eyes that said she had some issues she needed to take care of before she really hurt somebody. So, I called her parents and told them about what happened. They then told me about Billy's past. Turns out that there were some rich kids in her school that really gave her a hard time. They gave her no reason why they did it. They just did. But one day, Billy had enough and she snapped and beat up one of the girls that was picking on her and messed her up pretty badly."

"What happened to the girl?", Cornelia asked.

"The girl was okay.", Leon said. "Give or take a few bruised ribs and a really bruised up face."

"What happened to Billy?", Angelo asked.

"She got sent to a reform school.", Leon said. "When she graduated, it looked like she'd be okay. But I guess they were wrong."

"I'll say.", Cornelia said. "But that explains why she was beating on me all those nights. She said I reminded her of the rich girls that messed with her when she was kid."

"But that doesn't excuse she did to you and Lillian,.", Leon said. "I feel as if part of this is my fault."

"But it isn't!", Cornelia said as she held her cousin's hand. "You didn't know Billy was going to do what she did."

"Maybe so.", Leon said as he looked his cousin in the eyes. "But her parents asked me to bring her home so she could get the help she needed. And I said yes."

"But... Why?", Cornelia questioned.

"To be honest, I have no idea.", Leon said. "Maybe there's a part of me the feels sorry for her. Or maybe there's a part of me that thinks there may be hope for her yet. Either way, I have to do this. I called Unlce Harold and told him what happened, but it turns out that you already called him and told him. I'm glad that you'll be staying here until they return."

"Me, too.", Cornelia said with a smile while glancing over at Angelo, who smiled back at her.

"I figured.", Leon said with a smirk. "Now I just have to tell Lillian and hope she doesn't get mad."

"She'll be okay.", Cornelia said. "She'll be upset. But she'll okay after a while."

"Thanks.", Leon said before kissing Cornelia on the forehead. "Well, might as well get this over with. Let's go tell Lillian."

She was upset, like Cornelia said she'd be, but after the tears and crying, Lillian calmed down and somewhat accepted Leon's choice of actions in taking Billy back to her family to get some help. So, after a sad goodbye, Leon was off to get things set up for taking Billy to her family. Later that evening, after eating dinner, Angelo was in his apartment with Cornelia and Lillian. It was, of course, time for Lillian to go to bed and this time she had no problems sleeping in the other bedroom by herself.

"You sure you going to be okay?", Cornelia asked her sister as she tucked her in.

"Uh-huh!", Lilian said as Napolean was laying at the foot of the bed. "It's like you and Angelo said. Billy is going back home and that's far away. Besides. I have Napolean here to keep me company."

"That's true.", Cornelia said with a smile. "Goodnight, Lillian.", she said before kissing her sister on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Cornelia.", Lillian said with a yawn while turnng on her side to go to sleep.

Before leaving the room, Cornelia turned on a night light and turned the regular light off. Nodding to Napolean, who nodded back, Cornelia left the room and closed the door leaving it slightly opened. She then headed for the Kitchen where Angelo, who was dressed in a pair of black sleeping pants and a another gray tank-top, was sitting on one of the stools near the counter drinking some tea. SHe then saw that the sofa bed, in the Living Room was set up for Angelo to sleep in. With a grin, Cornelia, who was dressed in a white, thin-strapped nightgown, sat on the other stool and began drinking her cup of tea.

"Now this looks familiar.", Cornelia said with a small smile. "Only we were drinking warm milk instead of tea."

"And we both know what that led to.", Angelo said getting a small laugh out of Cornelia. "It' good to see you laugh. But I have to admit. Today was one of the few time I've seen you cry."

"It was?", Cornelia asked.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad you're getting your feelings out and all. It's just, during our whole relationship, I've hardly seen you cry. And we've been going out for about a year. It's a rare sight to see."

"Well, to be honest, I'm not one for crying in front of many people, besides family.", Cornelia said. "I guess I don't want to look weak."

"Cornelia. There's nothing wrong with crying in front of others.", Angelo said. "No one will judge you about it. I know I won't. And neither will our friends."

"I know.", Cornelia said as she looked down into her cup of tea. "And I also know that, sooner or later, I'll have to talk to the others about all that happened."

"Don't worry about that now.", Angelo said. "Right now, just focus on getting better. And I'm not talking about your wrist and the bruises you have right now. I mean emotion wise. From what you told us today, Billy really did a number on you with all the name calling and stuff."

"Yeah. She did.", Cornelia said sadly as she felt her eyes water. "But the funny thing is, I used to be some of the things she called me. Stuck up, snobish, spoiled, full of myself. As well as a few other things."

Angelo then gently took her cup from her and set it on the counter, next to his, and then held her hands.

"I don't know what you were like in the past, Cornelia.", Angelo said. "Actually, before I moved here, Will may of said a few things about you in e-mails and letters.", he said knowing that he had to be honest with her. "Some good, some not so good. But she also said that you were a good person at heart. And you know what? I'm glad she was right.", he said making her look at him. "Cause I fell for the Cornelia Hale I know now. A girl who cares for her friends and family. A girl who may have her flaws, but then again, who doesn't."

"Well, aren't we the sweet talker.", Cornelia said with a grin.

"Yes. Yes, I am.", Angelo said getting a smile from Cornelia.

"Thanks.", Cornelia said as a few tears flowed down her face. "That means a lot."

"I'm glad.", Angelo said with a smile that Cornelia returned before he took her into a hug that she returned as her tears flowed. "It'll be okay, Cornelia.", he said as he let her cry on his shoulder. "It'll be okay."

**A/N: Well, things are going good for Cornelia and Lillian. Leon is leaving to take Billy to her family to get the help she needs, while Cornelia and Lillian are staying with Angelo and John while her parents are away. Now all that's left is for Cornelia to face the others. How's that going to turn out?**

**Please review.**


	7. Two Months Later & A Powerful Secret!

**Chapter 7:**

_Two months later..._

_Cornelia's POV_

Well, it's June and school's out. Summer time is here! A lot has happened in the last two months. First of all, my parents came back about a week after I called them and told them what was going on. Turns out that they were finally able to settle any and all arguments about who got what from Great Uncle Tim. Once that was settled, they came home as fast as they could. Lillian, of course was glad to see them. I was, too. But part of me was enjoying staying with Angelo and his uncle. Granted me and Angelo never slept together. He let me have his bedroom, while he slept on the sofa bed in his Living Room. I guess it was the fact that we were so close that made it all the better.

Anyway, when it comes to Billy, like Leon said, she confessed to beating on me and Lillian to avoid a trial. So, the judge sentenced her to a lot therapy. Not to mention progress reports on how she's doing. Leon, took Billy back to her family, who got her into a program, and has been sending the courts progress reports on how Billy has been doing. From what Mrs. Cook tell me, Billy is making some progress.

As for Leon, me and my family get postcards and letters from him as he travels here, there, and everywhere. He says it's his way of trying to move on from Billy. He's not sure if he'll try and work things out with her or not. He says that he writes her every once in a while, so it's a toss up. To be honest, I don't know what to think. I know they say that everyone deserves a second chance, but after all that has happened, trust is the major issue. I guess only time will tell.

As for me, personally, well Cassidy brought me to Kandrakar a few weeks ago, with help from Blunk and his Tonga Tooth. Once there, I spoke to Halinor, who told me about what she went through with her aunt and how she ended up in the hospital. That was an eye opener! Believe me! I was surprised and upset that Kandrakar knew what was going on but did nothing to help. But then Halinor explained why they didn't step in. And I hate to admit it, but she was right. There are some things that our powers can't handle all the time. That's when you turn to those that can help you. In my case it was Angelo, his uncle, Mr. Lair, and Mrs. Cook. I could of turned to the girls but I think that we would of done what C.H.Y.K.N. did for Halinor. And if we did that, then me and Lillian could of ended up in the hospital. Or worse! So, when I finally talked to the girls about it all, we all agreed that if something like this were to ever happen to any of us again, we'd go to someone that can help. I only wish I didn't have to learn this lesson the hard way. Believe me it wasn't something I wanted to go through. And I hope me or Lillian never have to go through it again.

Right now, I just got off the bus and am heading to the Silver Dragon to meet up with the others there. I just got my licence! Between my parents and Angelo helping me and putting up with my slow driving for fear of hitting somebody, I finally earned that little card. I can't wait to show it to the others!

_Normal POV_

"So, any idea why Corny had us all come here?", Irma questioned as she and Martin were sharing a plate of egg rolls.

"I have no idea.", Taranee said. "All she said was that it was important."

"That's what she told me.", Angelo said. "I offered to pick her up and bring her here, but she said she wanted to take the bus instead.", he said getting a gasp from the girls. "Yeah. I know. I was just as surprised."

"Okay. Now my intrest is peaked.", Will said.

"Me, too.", Elyon said.

Just then Cornelia entered the resturant and walked towards the others, who were waiting for her.

"Hey, guys!", Cornelia said as she sat next to Angelo.

"And where have you been?", Irma asked.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said. "What's so important that you had us all come here."

"This is!", Cornelia said as she whipped out her licence for them all to see. "I got my licence!", she said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh snap!", Angelo said as he wrapped an arm around Cornelia. "I knew you could do it, Baby!"

"When did you get it?", Elyon asked.

"Yesterday.", Cornelia said as she put it back in her purse. "And some of you thought that I'd never get them."

"Now, now.", Irma said with a smug grin. "I said that you wouldn't get yours before I did."

"Well, I'm man enough to admit when I'm wrong.", Matt said.

"Same here.", Nigel said with a grin.

"Well, I say we get something to eat and celebrate Cornelia getting her licence.", Elyon said.

"Here, here!", Irma said.

"But you just ate, Irma.", Eric said.

"Yeah.", Irma said. "So?"

"Where do you put it?", Caleb asked getting a laugh out of the others.

"I don't think I want to know.", Will said. "Martin. I feel sorry for you and your wallet.", she said earning more laughter from the others.

"She's worth every penny.", Martin said earning a kiss from Irma as well as a few 'awww's' from the girls.

"So, after we eat here, you want to go to the movies?", Angelo asked Cornelia.

"Sure.", Cornelia said. "And maybe... I can... drive us there?", she said hoping her boyfriend would say yes.

"Maybe.", Angelo said with a smrik. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Cornelia then gave Angelo a kiss that he returned.

"That just improved your chances.", Angelo said with a smile making Cornelia smile with a light blush.

"I know I've said this before, but thanks for being there for me when I needed you.", Cornelia said.

"Couple or not, Cornelia, I'll do my best to be there for you.", Angelo said making Cornelai smile a bit more before they shared a kiss.

"Get a room you two!", Elyon joked getting a laugh from the others.

"Actually, we can.", Angelo said pointing to the apartment building he lived in, across the street. "So, don't tempt us.", he said getting a few 'oooohhhs' from some of the guys and girls.

"Oh brother.", Elyon said while rolling her eyes playfully.

"So, how's Lillian doing.", Matt asked.

"She's doing okay.", Cornelia replied. "She's doing a play next week. Which she wants you to come to.", she said to Angelo.

"Oh, I know.", Angelo said with a grin. "She told me about it the other day. And if nothing comes up, I'll be there."

Just then, John Vanders entered the resturant and walked up to the group.

"How's it going, kids", John asked with a smile.

"Pretty good, Uncle John.", Will said.

"What's up?", Angelo asked.

"Well, it seems that Mr. Park needs you and Martin to take care for something for him downtown.", John said as his face got a bit serious.

"Now.", Martin questioned.

"Afraid so.", John said.

"Let's go, Martin.", Angelo said before turning towards Cornelia. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I know.", Cornelia said before they shared a kiss.

"Be right back.", Martin said.

"Take your time.", Irma said with a smile. "I'm in no rush.", she said before they shared a kiss.

"You're the best, Irma!", Martin said as he and Angelo headed for the front doors of the Silver Dragon.

"Tell me something I don't know!", Irma said as Martin and Angelo exited the place. "Has anybody noticed how buff Martin has become?"

"Well, he has been taking a few martial arts lessons in my dojo.", John said. "And he's come a long way."

"My boyfriend. Brains and brawn.", Irma said in a dreamy voice. "What more could a girl ask for?"

"A licence!", Cornelia said with a beaming smile.

"Ha, ha. Very funny.", Irma said in a dull tone getting a laugh from the others as John left the resturant.

Once out of the returant, John headed across the street and into the garage of his apartment home. He then got into his car and drove off to Shell Beach.

"Good luck boys.", John said as he continued to drive.

As for Angelo and Martin, they had just arrived at the warehouse district, at the docks, to see people running for their lives from what looked like a seven foot lizard in armour with sharp claws. Also there were three other people dressed in different colored uniforms with helmets, each weilding different weapons.

"The others are already here!", Martin said as he got out of Angelo's car.

"They must of been close by.", Angelo said as the two of them found a place that was hidden from the view of others. "Ready?", he said as he held up his right arm to his chest.

"Ready!", Martin said doing the same.

They both them wiggled their wrist a bit. When they did that, a small device appeared on their wrist.

"Delta Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!", they both said.

**_THE END_**

**To be continued in... _Power Rangers: Delta Force_**

**A/N: Well, folks! That's that! Sort of. Cornelia and Lillian are doing okay. Cornelia is stronger from what happened and she and the girls have learned a valuable lesson from all of this. Not to mention Cornelia getting her licence. But it seems that Angelo and Martin have a secret of their own. A powerful secret! That's right readers! I'm doing a Rangers' story! My first crossover story! Well... the first one I'm doing on my own. Now how will this all turn out? You'll just have to wait for the sequel to find out.**

**Please review.**

**Also, if you want, you can take a guess as to who the other three rangers are. I'll give you a hint. Two of them are female. But can you guess what the ranger colors are. Well, ten to one, you've guessed that there's a Red, Yellow, and Blue Ranger. But what are the other two colors? There are no wrong or dumb guesses here people. I already know who's going to be what. I'm just interested about who you think they'll be. Hint. One of them isn't of Earth.**


End file.
